


Таинственный Спаситель Лунного Света

by blackcat_shoto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 神々の悪戯 | Kamigami no Asobi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcat_shoto/pseuds/blackcat_shoto
Summary: Таинственный человек спасает Гарри от опасности. Кто этот человек?





	Таинственный Спаситель Лунного Света

Было тихо и спокойно. Тьма окутала всех и каждого. Высокие деревья вокруг него вздымались, как копья. Завывал ветер, наполняя тишину звуками и шелестом деревьев. Погода здесь была достаточно приятной и прохладной, чтобы порадовать ночного человека. Если присмотреться, можно увидеть силуэт. Это был юноша лет семнадцати с бледно-лиловыми волосами до плеч, бледной кожей и янтарными глазами. Он был одет в черно-фиолетовую японскую одежду. Выражение его лица было нейтральным, но глаза были мягкими. Цукито Тоцука, японский бог луны, также известный под именем Цукуёми, спокойно и грациозно шел через лес, в котором он оказался. Он был в своей человеческой форме. «Какой прекрасный вечер! Никакого шума и никаких раздражающих людей», - подумал Цукито. Может быть, было неплохо поехать в отпуск в Великобритании, а точнее, в Шотландии. Здесь было довольно прохладно и тихо. Но он втайне скучал по другим богам и Юи, особенно по своему младшему брату Такеру, также известному как Сусаноо, японский бог моря и штормов. Что они все делали? Но он был здесь, чтобы расслабиться и восстановиться. После долгого учебного года найти место для отдыха может оказаться непростой задачей.

«Пора двигаться дальше», - сказал Цукито и захотел двигаться дальше. Но вдруг он услышал крик и зов помощи, наверное, ребенка, если внимательно прислушаться. Цукито обычно не вмешивался в чужие дела, но что-то заставляло его двигаться в направлении крика. Он сбежал. Было темно и туманно, но, как бог ночи, он мог ясно и отчетливо видеть в темноте. Он был уже очень близко. Когда он наконец прибыл, его ждала ужасная сцена. Он увидел мальчика, предположительно одиннадцати лет, в черной одежде и красно-золотом галстуке. У мальчика были растрепанные черные волосы, изумрудно-зеленые глаза и круглые очки. Но что было действительно странно, так это шрам в форме молнии на лбу. Что это значило? Но у Цукито не было времени думать об этом. Главной опасностью была фигура, стоящая перед мальчиком. Фигура была закутана в черный плащ и, казалось, парила. Но самым страшным было лицо, если можно так назвать. Он был очень морщинистым, и вокруг рта виднелась серебристая капающая жидкость. Но стало еще хуже. За фигурой лежала туша единорога. Да, Цукито знал единорогов. Но нельзя было просто больше смотреть.

Но это было неважно. Фигура подплыла к мальчику, который споткнулся, пытаясь отступить. Мальчику явно угрожала опасность! Прежде чем он понял, что делает, Цукито подбежал к черной фигуре и врезался ею в ближайшее дерево. Фигура была полностью ошеломлена и попятилась от Цукито. Цукито грозно посмотрел на фигуру, размахивая правой рукой. Фигура убежала, плывя. Цукито облегченно вздохнул и повернулся к мальчику. Тот самый мальчик уставился на него. Цукито подумал, что этого достаточно, и спросил по-английски, на всякий случай, чтобы мальчик понял его. «Ты долго будешь смотреть, мальчик?» Мальчик открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, когда внезапно раздался голос: «Гарри!»

Оба повернулись в том направлении, откуда раздался звук, и Цукито хотел уйти. Но прежде чем он смог уйти, мальчик, предположительно Гарри, быстро спросил: «Подождите! Кто вы?!»  
Последовало долгое и тяжелое молчание. Другой язык, наверное, английский. «Цукуёми. Но ты можешь называть меня Цукито Тоцукой», ответил Цукито и исчез за деревьями.

Заявление: Я не владею персонажами.

Пожалуйста, прочитайте и просмотрите.


End file.
